A Funny Thing about Fate
by DragonAge2FanGurl
Summary: Gilbert, enraged by Alice's death... seeks revenge.. what happens if someone has the same intentions and they join forces.. but the catch is they start developing feelings for each other..
1. Chapter 1: A deal is made

A new story.. I love Alice but in my two AU stories Will of the Abyss died.. so it's her turn to die (no matter how much it pains me)!

* * *

The roses seemed to correspond with the dead girl's body, the white roses matched her pale skin, the blue her cold lips, the yellow a necklace fastened around her neck... The black roses , her dark brown hair that look pitch black compared to the light colors surrounding her…. That and Gilbert Nightray's dark crappy mood.

Sitting in the back of the church the golden eyed man sneered, not because of Alice's death, though he was mad about that, but because of a bawling Oz dozens of girls had surrounded the two. Standing up, he walked towards the casket that contained the corpse of a Chain that just a few days ago had been demanding meat. Which Gilbert denied her of. Which made her run off. Which led to her meeting a serial killer. Which led to her death.

The serial killer, "Heart Eater," who was known for luring young girls to secluded locations, rip there hearts out and eat half of it. Just thinking of someone taking a little bite out of a heart made Gilbert sick to his stomach. How could someone be so cruel and gruesome? Well, if a Chain had something to do with it…

"I'll be leaving now," Gilbert told the blonde haired boy.

"Where to?" Oz asked wiping his eyes.

"Pandora…. I'm going to do some research on heart eating Chains," Gilbert said walking out the door.

* * *

Gilbert arrived at Pandora and went strait to the library. After saying hello to the librarian, he went to the Chain section and started looking through the books. "Hearts giving," no. "Heart changing," no. "Heart stealing," no. "Heart eating," yes.

Gilbert took the book and started skimming through it, In the back of the thin book was Half Heart, a chain that would eat half of their victims' heart.

* * *

Will of the Abyss was sitting in her room, waiting for her sister to appear.

"Wait…" the white haired girl mumbled, "part of her heart must have been eaten… So she can't come back until the Chain is dead…. Full Heart, Fourth Heart, Half Heart!"

"Yes milady?" Full Heart asked.

"What do you need?" Fourth heart added on.

"I wanted to see which of you Chains were giving me trouble… Half Heart eh… you two may leave!" Will of the Abyss announced.

* * *

Scanning the streets for someone who could be Half Heart's next victim, Gilbert spotted a face that was just like Alice's.

"Stupid Rabbit?" Gilbert asked, hope clear in his voice. Sadly his hope was shattered when he saw the snow white hair and dress, "W-Will of the A-Abyss!"

"Why hello there Mr. Scaredy Cat, why would a cry baby like you be out here at this hour?" Will of the Abyss giggled, a mocking smirk spreading across her face.

"H-hunting d-d-down H-H-Half H-H-Heart," Gilbert stuttered as his face went white and he backed away.

The small girl's smile vanished, "Why?"

"It caused my master pain," Gilbert replied, "but why would you care?"

"It ate part of my sister's heart," she replied with a cold expression full of hate.

"Yes… How did you know?" Gilbert asked, walking towards the girl who could easily kill him if he felt like it.

"I had a feeling when she didn't show up and Half Heart was missing," she replied, glaring at Gilbert.

"Well… Goodbye!" Gilbert exclaimed, turning on his heel, trying to escape the white haired girl's glare.

"Wait!" Will of the Abyss called, grabbing Gilbert's coat. Turning around Gilbert raised an eyebrow, showing he was interested. "How about we work together?" she asked smiling as she extended her hand.

Gulping Gilbert took the girl's hand and whispering, "Deal…"

"Good!" Will of the Abyss giggled clapping. For some reason Gilbert felt as if he had made a pact with someone far worse than the devil.

* * *

Please R'n'R your reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: The rules are laid down

New chapter and some Gil torture!

* * *

"Let's now work out the details!" The Will of the Abyss giggled.

"Details? What details?" Gilbert asked, trying not to faint.

"Of the contract!" The Will of the Abyss snapped, "One, you are now my servant. Two, if you do something without my permission I'll kill you. Three, if I want something you will get it for me. And finally, no telling anyone about our deal!"

"Okay.. Um.. I need to go back to the Rainsworth Estate for Lady Ada's birthday party so…" Gilbert said looking away.

"Hm.." The Will of the Abyss said, "No!"

"What?" Gilbert yelled, "If you say no.. I'll go myself!" Gilbert turned and started to run, not caring if he was attacked.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert," The Will of the Abyss whispered in the gold eyed man, who was about to die from his fear. "I thought you understood," the girl went on knocking him to the ground. "One more chance, don't go and I'll spare you," she said, sticking a knife at Gilbert's throat.

"I-I-I w-w-won't g-g-go.." Gilbert whispered, trying to grab his gun.

Seeing Gilbert's hand going for his gun The Will of the Abyss smirked, "I want your gun!"

"My.. Gun…?" Gilbert asked, holding the gun to his chest.

"Yes! Your gun!" the white haired girl said, holding out her hand, showing she really did want his gun. Gilbert put the gun in her hand and turned his head away. "Good boy!" The Will of the Abyss exclaimed.

"Um.. What now?" Gilbert asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Finding somewhere to stay!" The Will of the Abyss giggled, "Let's go!"

"Um.. A good hotel is on the other side of town.." Gilbert said, standing up. Shaking her head yes The Will of the Abyss indicated Gilbert to 'Lead On.'

"The room will be 200 all together," the women at the desk replied.

"T-T-TWO HUNDRED!" Gilbert yelled, slamming his hand on the front desk.

"What about a one bed room?" The Will of the Abyss asked the woman.

"20," the women replied.

"We'll take it!" Gilbert exclaimed. They walked up the stairs to their room and opened the door. The room held a dresser, vanity, and a king-sized bed. "lucky you getting such a big bed to yourself.." Gilbert mumbled laying on the ground.

"Lucky me!" she exclaimed crawling into bed, "well -yawn- we'll start tomorrow.."

After laying there for a few minutes Gilbert took a peek at The Will of the Abyss. Her face right then was of a little girl, not a blood thirsty murderer. _Man.. She kinda looks like The Stupid Rabbit.. So cute.. So innocent…. _Gilbert thought, _Wait she's a blood thirsty murderer! I can't think that! I can't I can't!__

* * *

_Please R'n'R!


	3. Chapter 3: The emptiness in side

A new short and sad chapter!

* * *

The Will of the Abyss awoke to the sight of a certain Seaweed head's clothes sprawled on the floor.

"_Gilbert_," she screamed, "_Where are you?_"

Gilbert, who was in the shower replied, "Shower."

"Hurry up! Get Dressed!" She whined.

Gilbert got out of the shower, wrapped the tower around his bottom half and walked into the bed room, still soaking wet.

"WHA?" the white haired girl screamed.

"Sorry!" Gilbert snapped grabbing his clothes.

* * *

A few minutes later Gilbert left for Pandora. Will of the Abyss then began to cry, a hole seeming to form in his chest.

"Don't leave me alone.." she whispered, remembering that fateful day 100 years ago.

_"I wish Jack would come again," Will of the Abyss said, twirling and dancing in Alice body._

_ "Alice," she heard a familiar voice._

_She turned to see Jack, "Jack!" She giigled, Jack it's yo-" but she was cut off by Vincent's succors cutting her throat, in the hands of Jack._

_

* * *

_

Please no Flame for making Jack be "Alice"'s murderur!


	4. Chapter 4: A connection is made

New Chapter :D Some development!

* * *

The raven haired man looked at the death reports of the dead girls, and the name, they were familiar, Amelia Frindose, Rebecca Mergrita, Delilah Yukila, and Alice. They were all girls that Gilbert had known for awhile.

With a choked sound Gilbert ran out the door towards the hotel.

The Will of Abyss was sitting in the room crying, "Please…" she whispered, "Come back Gilbert…"

"I found something!" Gilbert yelled running in, "I had been seen with all these girls in public!"

"Wha!" The Will of Abyss squeaked, "Oh, so what should we do?"

"I was thinking," Gilbert began, "We can disguise as a different girl and the Chain will come after you!"

"Alright…" The white hair girl mumbled, "But what will be my name and what will I look like?"

Gilbert pulled out some clothing, a black dress, light brown wig, and green contacts, "You'll be called Patricia," Gilbert said with a small smile.

* * *

Alright What do you think? R'n'R please!


	5. Chapter 5: Made alone

And Another Chapter I'm on a roll~

* * *

"Alright," The Will of Abyss replied.

About 20 minutes later "Patricia" and Gilbert were walking down the street hand in hand.

"Gilbert," Will of Abyss said, "Thank you for coming with me on the walk!"

"Of course Patricia," Gilbert replied kissing her check, "Oh no!" He suddenly yelled, "I have to go!"

"Alright," Will of Abyss sighed, "See you later Gilbert."

Will of Abyss walked down the street when an ugly girl came out screaming, "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY LOVE!"

"Hm?" The white haired girl asked.

"GILBERT IS MINE!" the girl screamed, "WE WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! YOU SHOULD BE ALONE!"

"A…lone…." Will of Abyss whispered. "Jack…. You made me hurt and alone…."

"What?" The girl screamed.

"Jack you made me alone!" Will of Abyss screamed.

* * *

Cliffhanger! :DD 


End file.
